


Rumors

by lanalucy



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Card Games, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, High School, Hugs, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: textsfromlastnight: Apparently they stopped looking at spit swabs under the microscope in biology ever since they found a sperm cell in one student’s sample.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

Kara wasn’t in class. He didn’t see her again after they got to school. By the end of the day, he was asking all of their mutual friends, which to be honest were mostly his friends who tolerated Kara, if they’d seen her at all today.

He walked home after school, wondering if he was brave enough to swing by Kara’s house and risk her mother being home. If she was, and he asked where Kara was, she’d know that Kara hadn’t been in school all day, and that would be bad. Worse than bad. Especially if she was the reason Kara wasn’t at school. She didn’t like it when people knew what she was doing to Kara.

He toed off his shoes by the front door, tossed his jacket on the hook with everyone else’s and headed to his room. He’d drop off his books, grab a snack, and decide whether he should take the chance on outing Kara. When he got to his room, Kara was sitting on the far side of it, between his bed and the wall, with her knees up, head propped on her arms.

“Thank gods, Kara! Where have you been all day?”

“Here.” She answered without even lifting her head.

“Why? Why weren’t you at school?”

“Got suspended.”

“What?! Frak. Does your mother know?”

She raised her head to look at him. “Do you think I’d be here if she did? I’d probably be at the hospital.”

“Why’d you get suspended, Kara?”

“Some frakhead in biology. We were doing mouth swabs, looking at the slides under the scope, you know?”

“Yeah?”

“The guy at the lab table next to mine called Ms. Everett over because there was something on his slide that he didn’t understand.” She raised her fingers to make air quotes around “understand.”

She sniffed, and he knew that she was seriously pissed off and holding it back. Most of the times he’d seen her cry were when she was beyond angry. It was the weirdest thing he’d ever seen. “Okay?”

“Someone, probably him, had smeared some come on the slide, Karl. When Ms. Everett got mad and questioned the class, he told her he’d seen me spitting on the slide. She sent me to the office, and they suspended me.”

“What the frak for, Kara?”

“Inappropriate sexual activity on campus, or some other stupidass thing.”

“Okay, even if you’d done that, which we haven’t, why would anybody think you’d done it on campus?”

“S’what he told ‘em.” 

“What, exactly, did he tell them?”

“I blew him in the lab before class. We were both alone in the room when Ms. Everett came back from lunch, so they believed him.”

“Did he get suspended?”

“Nope. I was the bad girl. I forced him to let me suck his cock. So I got sent home for the rest of the week. Guess I should be glad they didn’t insist on calling my mom.” Kara got up and started pacing.

“What the frak, Kara. They believe that you forced somebody to sit there while you -” He couldn’t even say it. “Like he couldn’t stop you if he wanted to.”

“Yeah, well, people are going to believe whatever they want. People already call me a slut. Whatever.” She looked sideways at him. “We haven’t done that, but how do you know I haven’t with someone else?”

“You haven’t been with anybody else.” He tried to pull her into his arms, but she fought him and stepped back. 

“No, how do you know?”

“I trust you. You said you haven’t been with anybody else and I believe you. Why wouldn’t I?”

She tried to hide her smile, so he pretended he didn’t notice and went back to her suspension. “Kara, I can talk to my mom. She could call the school, try to straighten it out?”

“Frak no, Karl! I can’t talk to your mom about this. Besides, she doesn’t know about my mom. She’d probably want to talk to her first, get her to call the school. Then I’d be really frakked.”

“My mom knows.”

“What? How?”

“My mom has always known, Kara. The last time you snuck in, when your mom had hurt you? Mom saw you in the middle of the night before you took a shower.”

“What the frak? She knew I was here, sleeping with you? Did you get in trouble?”

Karl spread his hands. “No. She knew why you were here. She wanted to wake you up and help you clean up, make sure you weren’t hurt really bad, make sure you didn’t need to go to the hospital.”

“Frak. Now where am I supposed to go when momma locks me out?”

“Kara! You can still come here. Mom knows I leave my window unlocked for you. She’d give you a key to the front door if she didn’t think you’d freak out.”

Kara wrinkled her brow and tilted her head. “She knows? Why doesn’t she get mad? Doesn’t she think I’m frakkin’ you, or...something?”

He tried again to pull her into a hug. She still resisted, but she let him do it this time. “She trusts you, Kara.”

Kara pulled back and looked at him like an adult trusting her was a foreign concept. “That’s weird, Karl.”

“What’s weird about it?”

“Parents don’t trust their kids. Why would they do that? That’s just crazy.”

“Well, my mom always liked to be different.” He laughed like it was a joke. “Why didn’t you just tell the principal that you didn’t do it, Kara?”

“None of their business. They wouldn’t believe me anyway. He’s on the varsity pyramid team.”

Karl made a note to find out which varsity pyramid player was in Kara’s biology class. He had no idea what he’d do with the information, but he’d figure out something. He’d talk to his mom later. She’d know what to do. Maybe even how to make sure it didn’t get back to Kara’s mom. 

“Why don’t we get something to eat? Then maybe I’ll let you beat me in a round or two of Triad.”

Kara laughed, just like he’d wanted her to. “Let me, Karl? You’ll _let_ me beat you? You’ll probably end up naked again, more like.”

Maybe that was the plan. He’d learned that him naked was a great way to distract Kara from whatever crazy thing she had up her sleeve. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make. “Not today. You’ll be the one down to your last stitch of clothing before the game’s over.”

“Ha. You are on, Karl Agathon. We’ll see who ends up naked.”


End file.
